Finn and Rachel: Take a Look at Us Now
by thinkingpink96
Summary: This is just a small look into the lives of Finn and Rachel that you don't see on the TV. I suck at summaries so its better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever. I really just wanted a way to show everybody my stuff so here it is. I'll only write more if you want more so let me know and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing :( which kinda makes me really depressed...sniff sniff

Rating: T

"But Fiiiiiinnnnnn!" Rachel whined.  
"No Rach I don't want to. Not again." Finn replied.  
You see Rachel had this "genius" idea that they should sing songs about themselves...again, only this time Rachel said she wanted them to show how they felt about one another. Truth be told it was eaiser for Finn to sing his feelings rather than say them but he really didn't like doing either. Yeah, singing was great and all but singing about yourself is all personal and stuff and no matter what he said it always came out wrong. Take Jessie's Girl for instance. At the time he realized it was like the best idea ever but after that Rachel had just looked him in the eye and told him he was taken for like the THOUSANDTH time. Like he actually cared! Anyway he just wasn't comfortable singing about his inside feelings. I mean there was a reason they were inside right?  
"Oh Finn, PLEASE!" Rachel semi-squeeled.  
She once again looked up at him with her large eyes and pleaded. Then Finn reached down took her hands in his and kissed her gently.  
"What was that for?" Rachel asked.  
"To shut you up." Finn replied.  
"Ugh. You know one day that's not gonna work anymore." Rachel said very matter of fact.  
"Okay you just keep thinking that." Finn chuckled.  
She huffed and walked to the other side of her room.  
"OKAY! You win!" Finn shouted while laughing to himself.  
Rachel squeeled and threw her arms around her amazingly perfect boyfriend. Then started laughing hysterically.  
"What are you laughing at?" Finn managed to get out between his laughter at her hysteria.  
"You are soooo whipped! I didn't even do anything and you agreed." she laughed , "but I love you anyway." She gazed lovingly into his pouting eyes.  
"I am not whipped. I can say no if I want to I just didn't want you to...to um...ok maybe I am whipped." he said quickly.  
"Aww that's ok lots of boys are...I think." she said quietley.  
Finn gave her a teasing glare.  
"I'll tell you what Finn, you don't have to sing only if promise me something" Rachel said very matter-of-fact.  
" What might that be babe?" he asked.  
" Love me forever?" she said sheepishly.  
" And ever." Finn said assuredly.  
Then he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and at the same time they both had the same thought. Everything is right in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm really sorry I've been extremely busy like most people. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and stuff. I absolutely love you guys for that. This fic is mainly one shots however this one might continue into the next chapter. This chapter is early senior year so it's kind of futureish and they're kind of AU but I really hope you guys like this one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not Glee or the songs or people in this fic again…very depressed. **

**Rated:T**

"OH HECK NO!" Rachel shouted loudly.

"Oh COME ON Berry it won't be that bad." Santana insisted.

All the glee girls were gathered in the choir room discussing which song to do this week for the assignment. The assignment was to find a song that explored the lives that they lived outside of school. Yes, even though ever since the very end of junior year all the glee girls got along tremendously, they still disagreed occasionally. Surprisingly once Rachel and Santana gave one another a chance they grew to be the closest in the group. The same goes for Rachel and Quinn.

"How do you not like this song? I mean it's freaking Ke$ha for crying out loud!" Santana yelled.

"I never said I didn't like it. I actually love the song, but….."Rachel began.

"Then what's the problem Rach?" Santana interjected.

"Well I just have failed to see how WE R WHO WE R fits into our lives outside of school. I'm sorry I just don't see it." Rachel chuckled.

Just then Brittney spoke up, "Well see we as people are independent and confident and we are who we are and no one can change that and she's basically describing us the entire song by saying we're hot and dangerous and that whole part about dancing like we're dumb and that we're superstars relates to what we do here in glee right?"

Everyone in the room was staring straight at Brittney with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Uh yeah Britt…..where the heck did that come from?" Quinn asked astonished.

"Huh?"Brittney asked confused.

"What you just said you sounded, well, smart….no offence." Mercedes replied.

"Oh my gah I'm so confused." Brittney said quickly rubbing her temple.

"OK fine. All in favor of WE R WHO WE R for glee this week say I." said Santana.

Every girl but Rachel said I but after a minute of hesitation she stood.

"Britt had a point. I" she finally said.

"That's what I'm talking about Man-Hands." Santana snickered.

*GLEE*

Meanwhile the guys already had their songs picked out for the assignment.

"I LIKE IT by that Enrique dude and Pitbull. Dude we are gonna blow the roof off that place!" Puck shouted hi-fiving all the guys in the Spanish room.

Everybody had gone home by now except the glee kids, Mr. Schue who was making copies, and the janitor who was lurking the hallways finishing up for the afternoon. The guys had come in and chosen their song and played at least five games of paper football in less than 30 minutes. That was a lot to accomplish in Finn's eyes.

"Um guys, I don't mean to ruin your fun but it's time to get going I'll see you all Monday alright? Have you assignments ready cause I overheard the girls and I believe your gonna have to step up your game if your gonna beat a Ke$ha number." Mr. Schue said mischievously.

All the guys looked at each other with wide eyes. Ke$ha? Freaking hot Ke$ha with all those songs that made all them get creepy grins on their faces when they thought of them. Oh yeah it was totally on.

*GLEE*

After all the kids were dismissed from glee Rachel met Finn at his truck so they could go over to her place cause her dads weren't home and his parents were. Yeah his mom kind of sucked when it came to having Rachel over cause all she wanted to do was show her baby pictures of him which was more than a little embarrassing and very irritating because that was HIS girlfriend not hers. OK whoa bad mental picture there.

"Hey Rach!" Finn greeted Rachel with a lopsided grin that made her knees go weak and kissed her gently as he opened her car door.

"Hey. So I guess you guys got a lot done considering when Tina came back from the bathroom about ten minutes into practice she reported that you guys were engaged in a game of paper football. Sounds very productive." Rachel said jokingly giggling slightly.

"SPIERS! You guys spied on us that's totally cheating. You will never live this down Berry." Finn chuckled.

"Um first off Hudson we did not spy in case you have forgotten the Spanish room is less than a foot away from the bathroom and second off I'm almost positive you cheated as well because we spotted Mr. Schue lingering outside our room as we had just chosen our song. Suspicious? I THINK SO!" Rachel squealed.

"Hey now, I can tell you without any trace of lying that we did not spy ok? I'll agree that neither of us did how's that?" Finn said smiling.

"Fine." Rachel giggled.

They drove in a comfortable silence until they pulled onto Rachel's street and Finn spoke up'

"So Ke$ha huh?" he said as he suggestively raised his eyebrow.

"LIAR! You did too spy how else would you know we are doing one of her songs." Rachel said as she slapped him hard on the arm.

"First off um OW! And second off we didn't spy, but Mr. Schue somehow felt the need to find out what you were doing then conveniently tell us. But I have no idea. Honestly." He said grinning widely.

Rachel was about to speak when they pulled into her driveway and spotted her dad's car. CRAP. It was Friday so they had no excuse to go and do homework because they almost never had any on Fridays and they knew that. Well forget that!

"Sorry babe. They told me they were going to be out until 12:00 I guess they got in early. However they are leaving first thing in the morning so you can come tomorrow." Rachel said leaning in to kiss him.

Right before her lips touched his she said quickly, "By the way spiers isn't a word. I Love you." Then she kissed him hard and quickly got out of the car.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Finn shouted loudly.

He didn't care who heard she was all his and that was all he cared about. Driving away he grinned to himself thinking about how lucky he was to have Rachel Berry in his life and how hot she was gonna look during the Ke$ha number. Oh yeah life is good for one Finn Hudson.

**SOOO what did you guys think. Good? Great? Sucked like a vacuum? Let me know by reviewing. Can we try to get at least five this time cause I may not continue I haven't decided yet. Thanks lovelies! **


End file.
